Cassidy (Minecraft)
Born and raised a witch, Cassidy has spent her life learning and perfecting the brewing process. A random encounter with her King ensures that he keeps her close. Now the Consort of the King, Cassidy spends less time at her bar and more time at Court. Physical Description Cassidy is a bit tall, which she compensates for by wearing flat shoes. She’s lightly muscled and definitely toned, like a runner. Her arms are strong, but she’s not in danger of busting through sleeves. She could be called stocky, but that’s not really the right term. She has a noticeable waist, but not a proper hourglass figure. Her breasts are on the middling-to-small side, somewhere between a B and C cup. She has long blonde hair that she usually keeps pulled back and pinned, but leaves loose and over her shoulders while at Court. Her eyes are hazel, and she has a tendency to look a little suspiciously at people, thanks to dramatically arched eyebrows. Her nose is small and pointed, and she has a full bottom lip. Accessories: Silver tiara, leather belt with a silver buckle Court outfit: Marbled sky blue long sleeved tunic under a dark blue ankle length overdress with teal scaling, long open sleeves, and large slits from the hem to her waist; dark grey stockings and dark knee high boots. Subterfuge/hunting: Sky blue long sleeved tunic, dark blue jacket with teal detailing, dark grey trousers and dark knee high boots. Personality/Mental status Cassidy has a great sense of humour. It’s pretty much a pre-requisite for living in Geoff’s kingdom, but still, she has one and it’s great. She loves joking with her regulars. She loves playing pranks. Until she’s sure of the social climate, she’ll be polite and aloof. Once she knows her surroundings and the company, she’ll warm up to them and the jokes will start. Royalty is given proper respect, unless she’s sure her pranks can’t be traced back to her. Then the kings are fair game. History Cassidy was born to a hedge witch living on the outskirts of what would become Geoff’s Kingdom. Rumours persist that her mother seduced a married man, but she never told a soul who Cassidy’s father was. Being an unmarried woman, and a witch to boot, Estelle raised Cassidy as best she could with no support. There was no school or play dates with other children. With only her mother and books for company, Cassidy quickly matured. Estelle taught Cassidy the finer points of potions, how to enhance or hide effects. She taught her daughter enchanting, adding buffs to clothing, tools, and weaponry. They spent their days mining or foraging for ingredients, very rarely venturing into the nearby town to trade with the villagers. Even though she was a reviled witch, villagers did seek help from Estelle. She knew the best remedies for any ailment, how to make someone fall in love, how to ensure a pregnancy. If it was taboo to think about, Estelle could do it, and she passed on that knowledge to Cassidy. When Cassidy was a preteen, King Geoff ascended the throne, and the kingdom seemed to change overnight. People were more at ease, happier. The King’s good humour had spread throughout the land, and times were good. No more was she or her mother greeted with hushed gossip and suspicious stares. Instead, people smiled and called them by name. In the next few years, Cassidy’s training took a dangerous turn when she and Estelle braved the Nether for ingredients. They’d run low on Netherwart, and Estelle decided it was time for Cassidy to see what gathering the base ingredient for most of their potions took. They made their way past the hordes of zombie pigmen, deftly avoiding confronting them. They managed to not attract the attention of ghasts. In fact, everything was fine until they got to the fortress. That was when they encountered the blazes. They probably would’ve been fine with one. They might’ve even made it past two. But three blazes firing on them from all sides was too much. Estelle died as she lived, making sure Cassidy could carry on the family secrets. If asked, Cassidy couldn’t tell how she managed to both get the Netherwart and escape the blazes. Somehow, she did, and returned to the Overworld alone. Cassidy spent several months in isolation, cleaning her home and learning to live without her mother. It was a villager coming for a yearly potion that brought her back to reality. She brewed the potion and remembered how much she enjoyed the crafting process. She started visiting the village more often, spending time with the librarian and learning more brewing. She learned about brewing ales and beers. She’d found her calling. Cassidy packed out her mother’s home and moved up the hills to a cratered mountain, and built a tavern. She brewed her own ales and beers, and modified them with her potions, perfecting the “no hangover” brown ale. Down in the plains was another village, one she made herself well known in. She got regulars. Meanwhile, King Geoff had gathered the other kings to King’s Landing for a tournament to see who would be ruling the central kingdom for the coming months, and was getting nothing but disrespect from the Lads. He was frustrated, and wanted nothing more than for someone to recognize that he was the King of the Realm until the tournament was over and a new King had been decided. He quietly left King’s Landing and travelled north to his own kingdom, intent on getting his proper due. His journey brought him to a tavern in a cratered mountain. The sign next to the door proclaimed it the Rooster’s Teeth. A sex joke. He liked it. The King entered the tavern without fanfare, and strode up the bar. Within moments, the barkeep had taken his order and brought out a beer. He took it to a table to sit and enjoy. It was tasty, and he ordered another. Four or five in, he noticed they started tasting less...ale-like, and more water-like. When the barkeep brought his next refill, Geoff caught her by the wrist and demanded answers. Was she watering his drinks? Did she know who she was trifling with? Cassidy was a little terrified. She was pouring, business as usual. He was on his fifth round, shouldn’t he be drunk by now? How was he able to make out the difference in the diluted version? Unknown to Cassidy, the King was practically a professional drunk. It took significantly more than a mere five pints to affect his functions. Cassidy tried to play it off as him becoming accustomed to the taste, but he was having none of that. With a flourish, the King announced himself, and every person in the tavern knelt in respect, Cassidy included. She apologized and explained that it was a harmless prank she pulled when her customers reached their limit. She kept them hydrated, helping to ease the hangover the next day. But for the King, she would of course serve him the best she had. The best beer in the land, she called it, and guaranteed to prevent a hangover. The King drank his fill. It was good, that much was true, and in the morning, Geoff was surprised to find his head was the clearest he could remember it. But how? Cassidy had served him from her special stock. The brew had been glowing a little, but the King hadn’t seemed to notice as he downed the glass in one go and asked for another. TBC (at some point...) Hobbies/Skills *Brewing *Cooking *Baking *Hunting *Archery *Bladed combat – knives Special Powers/Weapons *Enchanting *Potion brewing *Daggers *Bow Quotes Or key phrases. Y'know. Trivia Image flower: Southernwood - jesting Image song(s): "Bugger Off" by the Dubliners There’s a 6-7 year age difference between Cassidy and Geoff. Cassidy has somewhat frequent nightmares that she can’t remember about her mother’s death. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Megan's Characters